1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to computer implemented methods, data processing systems, and tangible computer storage media having computer executable instructions encoded thereon. More specifically, the disclosure relates to tangible computer storage media having computer executable instructions encoded thereon for reducing subsystem energy costs in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, large symmetric multi-processor data processing systems are not being used as single large data processing systems. Instead, these types of data processing systems are being partitioned and used as smaller systems. These systems are also referred to as logical partitioned (LPAR) data processing systems. A logical partitioned functionality within a data processing system allows multiple copies of a single operating system or multiple heterogeneous operating systems to be simultaneously run on a single data processing system platform. A partition, within which an operating system image runs, is assigned a non-overlapping subset of the platform resources. These platform allocable resources include one or more architecturally distinct processors and their interrupt management area, regions of system memory, and input/output (I/O) adapter bus slots. The partition's resources are represented by the platform's firmware to the operating system image.
Each distinct operating system or image of an operating system running within a platform is protected from each other, such that software errors on one logical partition cannot affect the correct operation of any of the other partitions. This protection is provided by allocating a disjointed set of platform resources to be directly managed by each operating system image and by providing mechanisms for ensuring that the various images cannot control any resources that have not been allocated to that image. Furthermore, software errors in the control of an operating system's allocated resources are prevented from affecting the resources of any other image. Thus, each image of the operating system or each different operating system directly controls a distinct set of allocable resources within the platform.
With respect to hardware resources in a logical partitioned data processing system, these resources are shared dis-jointly among various partitions. These resources may include, for example, input/output (I/O) adapters, memory DIMMs, non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM), and hard disk drives. Each partition within a logical partitioned data processing system may be booted and shut down over and over without having to power-cycle the entire data processing system.
A server configuration typically includes a number of subsystems and components that are not used for every specific application run on the server. For example, a basic server configuration may include excess memory DIMMs, multiple CPUS, and NIC ports that are needed for some applications but not needed for others. In some cases, a server may never use some of the hardware resources provided on that a server.